<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пыль by Sdoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777086">Пыль</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh'>Sdoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga), Gosick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, OOC, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей было как минимум приятно слышать такие слова в свой адрес, привыкшая жить взаперти высокой башне, в одиночестве, что уничтожало её, она ещё не совсем привыкла к тому, что есть люди, которые её поддержат, что она не одна.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victorique de Blois/ Secre Swallowtail | Nero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пыль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ещё один день - ещё один странный пейринг!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В свете солнечных лучей пылинки было лучше некуда. Поднятые порывом воздуха, они медленно, как сахар в чае, оседали на пол, полки, и любую другую горизонтальную поверхность. Нельзя было взять в руки какую-либо книгу – все они в пыли, и стоит прикоснуться к корешку, как пыльное облако норовило попасть в глаза и нос. Цветы казалось чахли под слоем серого снега, а окна оранжереи не пропускали достаточного количества свет для них.</p><p>- Викторика, тебе не кажется, что нужно сделать уборку, - начала Сикра, намекая на толстые слои пыли, которые мешали не только растениям, но и приходящим, пусть и редко, людям.</p><p>- Неро, мне некогда, - перелистывая страницы начала она, её золотые длинные волосы ниспадали на пол, чёрное платье было всё в пыли, а многочисленные стопки книг казалось вот-вот упадут на голову Викторике. Сикра привыкла, что её зовут Неро, так её Викторика назвала ещё в их первую встречу, когда, едя на поезде, некогда незнакомая попутчица начала расспрашивать о птице Сикры.</p><p>
  <em>«Птичка милая», - сказала тогда Викторика, пыталась всеми силами погладить её, но птица лишь скакала из стороны в сторону, не давая к себе и прикоснуться. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Её Неро зовут», - Сикра умилилась подобному поведению, она помнит, как некоторые дети пытались погладить Неро, но та всегда садилась на голову Сикры и не спускалась к людям. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Она на вас похожа», - Викторика тогда сказала спокойным непринужденным голосом, попивая чашку чая, и Сикра была рада, что ей достались столь адекватные попутчики. Вот только Сикра не знала тогда, что эта маленькая девушка будет ей дорогой и близкой подругой сердца её. </em>
</p><p>Сейчас же эта вредная птица сидела у Викторики на голове, подхватывая своим маленьким клювом золотые шелковистые пряди. Девушка мотала головой, размахивала руками, пытаясь согнать птицу со своей головы, но та снова и снова садилась на одно и тоже место.</p><p>- Неро, не мешай, я работаю.</p><p>Но птице было всё равно на слова человека, она словно пыталась что-то сказать, но никто не мог этого понять.</p><p>- Неро, я работаю, - птицу это вновь не впечатлило.</p><p>- Может посмотришь куда хочет тебя Неро отвести? Может там нечто, что поможет расследованию? – Сикра помнила, как Неро очень сильно помогла им в расследовании, найдя столь мелкую улику, что человеческому глазу подобное и не увидеть.</p><p>- Ладно, пошли, - немного разозленная, (хотя Викторика редко сердилась на Неро, слишком уж милая птица) она пошла вслед за ней, оставляя за собой шлейф из пыли. Сикра была уверенна, что с уборкой больше тянуть нельзя, и нужно начинать прямо сегодня. Птица вела всё дальше и дальше, заставляя за собой спуститься по лестнице вниз.</p><p>Каждый шаг Викторики по лестнице отдавался скрипом по всей многоэтажной библиотеке. Она бы могла поехать на лифте, но ведь не известно куда именно хочет привести Неро. Перилла лестниц тоже все в пыли, и касаться их у Викторики не было никакого желания.</p><p>Неро завернула в сектор С6, остановившись на шестом этаже, стеллаже номер семь на третьей полке. Показывая крылом на книгу «Приключения Тома Соера», которая невесть как оказалась в секторе с научной литературой, она прыгала, словно в нетерпении.</p><p>- Ну и что тебе нужно, глупая птица? – Викторика взяла книгу, чтобы в будущем переставить её в другой сектор, но что-то выпало из книги, нечто тяжелое, и непокрытое слоем пыли. Любопытство, в прочем, как и всегда, взяло вверх над ней, ведь была бы она детективом не будь в неё хотя бы каплю любопытства? Это что-то оказалось ничем иным как толстым конвертом, который был подписан: «от Сикры (Неро)».</p><p>Викторика вскрыла конверт без раздумий, возможно здесь есть подсказки, чтобы выйти на убийцу. В конверте лежали десять на много раз перечеркнутых, смятых и вновь выпрямленных страниц, где-то были кляксы от чернил, где-то пятна от кофе, и найдя начало этого всего на более-менее чистом листе, Викторика начала зачитывать это про себя:</p><p>
  <em>«Не знаю я с чего начать, всё это слишком сложно. Я переписываю это письмо в десятый раз, но результат один – я не могу сказать всё, что хочу, что мне нужно тебе сказать. Здесь пыльно, тихо и одиноко, и одиночество твоё ничто кроме книг не скрашивало. Здесь уже дышать нечем, эта пыль проникает не только в книги и на растения – она везде, она и в моих легких. Нет, это не то, я немного отошла от темы… Мы с тобой обе плохо выражаем эмоции, возможно не дано – кто знает. Но в любом случае, ты можешь обращаться за помощью ко мне, к своим друзьям, тебя никто не обвинит в слабости. Ты умна, ты прекрасна, но пожалуйста, позволь себе быть более… открытой? А ещё пожалуйста, проветривай помещение. Сирка, 1916 год». </em>
</p><p>Это письмо было написано год назад, а Викторика и не знала о его существовании до сегодняшнего дня. Никакой нужной информации это ей не дало, но на душе у девушки стало немного теплее, мимолетная улыбка осветила её лик. Ей было как минимум приятно слышать такие слова в свой адрес, привыкшая жить взаперти высокой башне, в одиночестве, что уничтожало её, она ещё не совсем привыкла к тому, что есть люди, которые её поддержат, что она не одна.</p><p>- Викторика! – послышался голос Сикры, и Викторика тут же спрятала письмо меж книгами, чтобы точно никто не увидел и не выбросил. Улыбка с её лица пропала, и вот она самый серьёзный человек в стране, - Что-то нашли?</p><p>- Да так, Неро показала, что книга не в том секторе стоит, - девушка указала на потрепанную книжку «Приключения Тома Соера», но ни слова не сказала о письме. Пусть это останется меленькой тайной между ней и Неро-птичкой.</p><p>- Ну, если ничего, то может всё же уборка? Хотя бы наверху, - Сикра говорила немного отстраненно, уставши, но именно в такие моменты, для Викторики, Сикра напоминала свою птицу – Неро.</p><p>
  <em>- Неро, а не поможешь найти книгу по криминалистике, я её не вижу. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ты это мне? – увилась в тот момент Сикра, никто её не называл именем питомца. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ну а кому ещё? </em>
</p><p>Сикра милая ровно настолько же, как и её птица, если не больше. Викторика знает, что Сикра замечательная, но никогда не сможет сказать это в слух. «Возможно, стоит тоже письмо написать», - подумала Викторика, но напишет она явно не сегодня, и не завтра. Когда-нибудь потом, но не сейчас.</p><p>- Да, пошли приберёмся, - Викторика ненавидит работать руками, но сейчас она согласна, что вся эта пыль мешает им двоим. Если не избавиться от пыли, то она будет преследовать их до скончания веков, как и неумение признавать свои эмоции у них обоих. </p><p>«Когда-нибудь и я напишу, что думаю о тебе», - думает Викторика, поднимаясь по лестнице.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>